Mileena's Slumber Party
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: A continuation of Mileena's Answering Machine. Sheeva decides to get the girls together so they can hang out and get the dirt on Mileena's new boyfriend that sent Baraka into the Neitherrealm. Rated T for consistency’s sake.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat._**

Mileena can't believe she let Sheeva talk her into this. It was bad enough the female shokan wanted to talk to her about her new boyfriend, but, to have a slumber party with just the girls? That woman was 30000 years old if she was a day. Definitely beyond the age of having sleep overs with the girls. To make things worse Sheeva had the bright idea of inviting the other 10 girls they knew. Kitana was still a little pissed about the crotchless panties she stole the other day. But she was thankful Li Mei was sent to the store for more alcohol.

"Note to self: Talk to Sonya about the underwear." Mileena mumbled before taking a sip of her wine cooler from underneath her veil. With a small sigh she looked around her living room. Ignoring the fact that her furniture has been moved like the coffee that was currently was standing on it's short end beside her TV she held an internal groan. They had set up their sleeping bags in a fairly large circle. Going from the veiled warrior's left to right it was Sonya, Kira, Sindel, Sareena, Tanya, Sheeva, Kitana, Nitara, Jade, Ashrah, and Frost.

"Another note to self: Kick Tanya's butt for the sitting arrangements."

"What was that Mileena?" asked Sonya finally stopped the covert flirting with Frost to take notice of Mileena's barely audible complaints.

"What do you think?" the U.S. Special Forces agent looked at her confused about half a second before having to suppress laugh. She gave the Lin Keui female a look that told everything to be told. The next thing Mileena knew the blond and blue haired girls put an arm around her shoulders giving her a hug.

"Come on being around us can't be that bad." Frost said.

"Get off me you two." The sai expert ordered shrugging the two warriors arms off wishing she didn't form the tentative friendship she had with the cryomancer.

"Mileena, this is suppose to be fun relaxing evening. So there is no reason to let your tarkantan frustrations take over." Chastised a certain fan warrior.

"Bite me, Kitana."

"I would but I don't have your teeth."

"For a pair that aren't suppose to be sisters they sure act like it." Jade commented offhandly.

"Tell me about." Sindel said before chugging her wine cooler in a very unroyality-like manner. If she was going to put up with their childish bickering she might as well be drunk.

"Ok everybody we need to get back to the I wanted to have this party. Mileena's new boy toy." said Sheeva trying to pull the reigns before this stage coach went out of control much to the pink warriors annoyance. As if fate decided to pull a mean trick the phone rang and Mileena elected the answer machine to take the call.

**_"Hello you just reached the sexiest woman in Outworld Mileena's phone. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you at my first convenience bye."_**

**_Beep_**

**_"Hi, Gorgeous, just wanted to give you a call while Shao Kahn's distracted. I'm having a terrible time and I wish I was with you. Kintaro brought Liu, Kung, your dad and some of the other guys over before dragging me to a strip club saying you were going to busy with the girls and they wanted to get to know me better. By the way tell Sonya and Frost thanks for leaving me to handle Jax and Sub Zero a few days ago. Oh and don't tell Kitana and Jade that their boyfriends are really getting into the lap dances Shang paid for. Talk to you later. Bye, Gorgeous."_**

"Oh. Isn't he sweet." Tanya cooed

"What did he say about Kung?" "I'm going to kill Liu." said the two friends in a jealous rage.

"Relax. Knowing him he said that because he figured you were here listening in and wanted to make me laugh." Mileena said trying to keep the humor out of her voice.

"Does anyone have an idea what Shao Kahn is doing to him?" asked Nitara.

"I don't know neither do I want to know." said Sheeva before taking a drink from her wine cooler just to spit it out a few seconds later thanks to Kira's question.

"Did he just call you gorgeous?" Mileena felt the blush creeping while the girls laughed at the idea of someone that wasn't tarkantan calling her gorgeous. Internally cursing the nickname he gave her about a month into their relationship.

"Obviously he never saw you without your veil." Kitana cackled.

"If he did he would be running for the hills." added Jade leaning on Ashrah for support.

"Actually he has." Murmured Mileena causing every one to shut up.

"You've got to be kidding." stated Ashrah in disbelief.

"No. I'm not."

"When did this happen?" Frost inquired.

"About three weeks ago. Right after he sent Baraka into the netherrealm. I was having a rough day when there was a knock on my door. Normally when he visits he calls ahead and it's that time of year when the girl scouts show up trying to sell those cookies. So thinking it was them I answered the door without my veil to scare them off, but, he was standing there instead." Mileena recanted the scene with tears shimmering.

"Oh my!" Sindel exclaimed moving to where she could give the woman a motherly hug. "How did he take it?"

"Well he was surprised and confused at first. He said my name and reached out to touch my face, but, before he did I ran to my room. The last normal person that wasn't Baraka saw what was behind my veil was when me and Kitana were kids."

"I remember that. It was one of the young palace guards. You had a major crush on him. According to what I heard from one of the slaves he got scared pushed you away and said something to the extent of stay away from him."

"Yeah, I was crying for hours. Both you and Shao Kahn tried cheering me up. Eventually I stopped feeling sorry for myself and started walking the palace but I never removed my viel unless I was in the sanctity of my room."

"I know, Mileena. That was after the guard was executed. Shao really has a weird ways on trying to make things better, but, after that you became really harsh around people. I expected you to do that to me because of the resentment thing, but, to everyone else."

"You would too if your crush broke your heart like he did. Where was I?"

"You ran to your room." said Sareena trying to help.

"Well I ran and hid in my room crying into my pillow like I did the last time. Only I didn't realize he followed me..."

Flashback:

Mileena was face down on her bed crying. A young man carefully entered the room and softly closed the door. He didn't know why he did that. No one else was in his girlfriend's home besides them. Not sure what he should do he just kneeled beside the bed and proceed to rub her back. The warrior in front of him immediately froze before turning her head towards him. Her unnatural features still visible to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you to calm down so we can talk, Mileena." he said before sitting on the bed as she moved to allow him and have her sitting up as well. The tears on her face had grown silent.

"Why so you can say you want to break up with me?"

"God no, Mileena! Why in the world do you think I would want to do that?"

"You mean besides the fact my face would be on the cover of Fangoria magazine?"

"Remember when I first meet you at the coffee shop. Do you want to know why asked for your number?"

"Because I have a good body."

"No that is what got me to go over to you. What got me to ask for your number was because I found you so mysterious. You seemed interested in me the entire time we talked but your eyes held a lot of fear inside. I wanted to find out why."

"Then two days later you called me."

"Part of the blame goes to my co-workers. They really ragged on me for being late with the coffee, because, I was talking with you. Especially Chief Morris."

"You shouldn't have lost track of time. Wait was that why that one guy started joking with you while we were talking."

"Yeah, I should have know they would have sent Montablo after me for taking so long. I still haven't heard the end of it. Anyway the whole time I was at the station I kept thinking of you trying to figure out why you were scared of me."

"Now you know why." said Mileena indicating her facial features before shifting her eyes towards the floor.

"No. The only thing I've figured out was what made that Baraka guy think he had a shot with you. I have yet to figure out why your afraid of me. Why you gave me the chance to date you, or why every time I look into those beautiful golden eyes of yours I feel my heartbeat faster then when I'm out fighting a fire. But I think it's because I might be falling for you."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"In a way yes, but, I'm going to wait on saying it when I know for sure. I've had my heart broken enough to be careful before I say those words. But when I do say I want you to know that I mean it from the bottom of my heart, and I only want you to say it when you are ready to say it. Just like that other thing we talked about after that one date. I want to make sure we are both ready for that."

"I understand. For a moment there I thought I was going to have to bite your head off." she said knowing full well what he meant. She heard stories about that sort of thing from Kitana and Jade about their boyfriends and Baraka did a similar thing. After a few dates there was some sort of unwritten law that you were suppose to consummate the relationship, but, this guy was different. He told her that he knew about it but also knew that they weren't ready for it. He said that sort of thing should be sacred and should only be done when both parties are ready to go to that step. Something that past experience taught him.

"Oh! Kinky." he joked resulting in a hard back hand to the chest and the roll of the eyes from Mileena. "Now there's the smile I know."

"What are you talking about? This smile is permanently on my face."

"That isn't what I was talking about. Your eyes seem to twinkle when I ever do something you find funny or you are having a good time."

"They do?"

"They do." he said with a smirk on his face that seem to make Mileena feel what her boyfriend was talking about when he looked into her eyes.

End Flashback

The girls went 'aw' when Mileena finished her story.

"Great, now I'm jealous of her. Liu never said anything as romantic as that." the Edenian princess whispered to her friend.

"Your not the only one Kit. Do you think he'll give Kung a few lessons about how to talk to a girl?" Jade finished so everyone else could hear.

"I'll ask him. By the way you still need to give me back those message oils he borrowed."

"I'll buy you some new bottles tomorrow. We got a little carried away." Jade said making Mileena shudder because of the mental images while the other girls laughed until Kitana stopped abruptly.

"Wait you and him haven't you know, Mileena?"

"No."

"Then why did you steal my underwear?" The room went dead silent while all eyes turned onto Mileena.

"Talked to the unlikely couple."

"What unlikely couple?"

"The unlikely couple of lesbians in the room." Mileena answered with her thumbs pointing to either side at Sonya and Frost.

"Mileena!!!" The pair shouted in protest.

"Hey I just went through the torture of me and my firefighter's relationship. Now it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat._**

"Hey girls. What I miss?" asked Li Mei carrying four small cases of wine coolers giving two people a reprieve from a bunch of awkward questions. Sheeva knowing that it must have been difficult for the voluptuous warrior to carry those with only two arms decide to let her borrow a pair of the shokan's.

"Nothing much." said Tanya nonchalantly "Just how Mr. Fireman saw what is behind Mileena's veil plus finding out Sonya and Frost are a couple."

"Oh, Ok. Seeing as those two are still together I guess he took it better then expected." Bo Rai Cho's pupil stated without so much as a flinch from the news about the U.S. Special Forces agent and the cyromancer.

"Hold it! You knew Frost and Sonya are in a relationship?" asked Jade stunned beyond belief.

"No, but to be honest I expected it."

"How did you expect it? When I first saw these two in the same vicinity as the other they were trying to strangle each other with their bare hands!" Kitana exclaimed.

"Now they are trying to strange each other with their tongues." Mileena snorted resulting in a glare from the subjects in question.

"Yeah I saw it coming from a mile away. I've been around the block enough times to know that hostility towards another person is a sure sign of attraction and sexual tension." Li Mei commented offhandedly. "Now can I head back to my car so we can get the rest of the alcohol. If it stays in there to long some how Master Cho will smell it and want to know why I didn't bring him any." Like a starter's gunshot to a track star that comment about the Drunken Fist master caused the women to stand up and bring in all the intoxicating beverages into Mileena's home. Bo Rai Cho's affinity to the drink is only surpassed by his anger towards people who try to withhold said drink from him.

"Jeez, Mei, did you rob a liquor store?" asked Kira after hauling in her cases for the third and final time.

"No, but, the guy behind the counter asked me where the party was and if he could drop by after work. He was kind of cute for a high school student." The women just rolled their eyes at that comment. Li Mei was sort of known for taking a shine for younger men which is odd because she was living with an older man.

"Anyway look what I found in Mileena's room while was freshening up." said Kitana waving around a little strip of pictures from a photo booth.

"Kitana, give that back!" Her clone ordered despite the fact the other women that haven't meet the man wanted to see what he looked like.

"Oh he is so handsome." cooed Ashra

"I can't believe he has his arm around her." snickered Jade

"If I was his age I would be wishing he was a prince."

"I know him!" exclaimed the purple warrior.

"What?" Mileena asked trying to keep the surprise and jealousy out of her voice.

"Yeah about six no seven months ago. My sister was throwing a surprise birthday party for her husband. Apparently he helped pull him out of a fire after one of the support beams broke and smashed his leg. My brother-in-law told the story like the guy was his guardian angel instead of a fellow fire fighter."

"Oh."

"Wait he didn't make a move?" asked Sareena incredulously

"No. We didn't have any chemistry because one week later my sister set us on a blind date. He's a nice guy, but, nothing clicked."

"Well he calls Mileena 'Gorgeous'." said Nitara shocked. It wasn't hard for either gender to notice that the one time sai user was by far more physically enticing then Kitana's clone. The only thing she could think of was the veil added a bit of mystery to her physical charms.

"My sister did say he was a sweetheart. I hope he makes you very happy, Mileena. You deserve it." said Li Mei with a bright smile on her face

"Thanks." was the awkward answer.

"Hey, Mileena, were those pictures from the day Sareena, Frost, and I meet him?" Asked Sonya

"Yes."

"You meet him and I haven't. Mileena I thought I was your best friend." Stated the female shokan.

"Keep this up and you won't be for very much longer." The person in question muttered under her breath.

"Sheeva, it's not what you think." said Frost in a soothingly cool voice. "Sareena decided to drag Sifu's closest female friend and his star pupil to the mall so she can shop about a month and a half ago, and we saw them standing outside of a photo booth."

"Yeah and if I remember correctly Mileena was crying into his shirt when we walked up on them." said the demon girl with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I was not crying!" snapped the pink warrior only to be meet by three pairs of raised eyebrows. "Fine. Maybe I was crying. but, it was his fault."

"How so?" asked Sonya interested

_Flashback:_

_Mileena couldn't help but giggle at the man with her. He said he had everything planned for their date, but, it required them to go to an early movie. Not that she minded. Something about him made her feel both calm as a summer's breeze yet excited as a school girl. They have been going out for almost three months and she hasn't introduced him to the people she considered friends. He didn't mind though. He said that she'll do it when she felt comfortable, but, part of her did feel bad about it. She knew all of his co-workers who was his friends. Something about being in a fire station made it sort of like a Frat House only with out the keggers and the resident player hooking up with a girl every night. When Mileena told him she was upset about it he held her close kissed her forehead like he always did and told her that when she was ready go ahead and introduce him to them, until then not to worry about it._

_"This guy has to be the most understanding and patient person in the world if not second. How did I get so lucky?" Mileena asked herself internally._

_"Hey, Mileena, there's a photo booth. In a mood to get your picture taken with me?"_

_"Why so we can be one of those cheesy stereotypical couples that will end up putting it in a scrap book and showing it off to our friends?" she responded sarcastically finding it funny watching the mock hurt look on his face._

_"Yes."_

_"If I go in there I'll break the camera."_

_"That's true. I don't think there is a camera made that could capture your beauty, Gorgeous." The man complement using his pet name for the woman making her roll her eyes at him._

_"Fine." Mileena relented despite her internal glee at being able to getting to be in his arms. Just something about being in them made her feel safe. Not like the few times Shao Kahn had held her as a child or when her a Kitana use to hug her when they were growing up. Something just felt right. Baraka would rarely hold her and whenever he did she felt comfortable but not at ease. She didn't understand why._

_"Maybe I'll call and talk to Kitana about this when my date is over. After all we are sisters in a way and she has had better luck with men." Mileena thought to herself before her boyfriend lead her in the booth by her hand. The first picture was of them sitting side by side then he wrapped his arm around her bringing the female closer. The third picture showed him kissing the side of her head and the final one had her in his lap both of them staring at the camera with their arms holding each other. If anyone else saw the pictures they would instantly know Mileena was happy while they were being taken._

_"Ok that's it now let's see how they turned out." The fire fighter said in a chipper tone. Times like that she didn't understand what she sees in him, but, then again she doesn't know what he sees in her. After pulling the strip of photos from the printer they looked at them fondly. Mileena really enjoyed seeing the happy expression on their faces despite hers being hidden. And as many times before she cursed herself for having the lower half of her face like a tarkan'__s. Mileena's internal sparkle died down to a dim flicker and the man beside her noticed._

_"What's wrong, Gorgeous?"_

_"Please, don't call me that." She answered in a sad tone._

_"Ok, but, will you tell me what's wrong?"_

_"That."_

_"The pictures?"_

_"No, what's in the pictures. You can see your face clearly. But mine's hidden by my veil and I hate it."_

_"If you hate it so much why do you wear it?"_

_"After three months of dating you finally ask that question?" Mileena asked incredulously._

_"Never found the right time."_

_"Well let's just say that there's something wrong with my face. I guess you could call it a birth defect. While I wear it people find me beautiful. Like that little girl in the picture you saw when I invited you in that one night."_

_"The one that's like your sister?"_

_"Yeah, while I wear the veil people can confuse me for her, but, if they saw what was behind the veil they get terrified. They call me a hideous monster and you will too."_

_"Mileena, I won't do that."_

_"Yes you will. Everyone knows Kitana is the pretty one. Me I can scare the bogyman. All because of a.. a.. birth defect. So we might as well end it now." said Mileena said trying to choose her words in a way that he'll understand. She started turn and walk away from the man but felt a firm tight grip on her wrist. "Let go." She tried to pull away in vain._

_"No. I let you say your piece so let me say mine. I care about you, Mileena, a lot. Do you honestly think I would do something like that?"_

_"It's happen to me in the past." She said looking downward._

_"Yeah the key words in that sentence is 'in the past'. I don't care if you have a birth defect. I don't care if all of a sudden you gained a thousand pounds and were bed ridden. Your still that wonderful woman I meet in a coffee shop. The very girl that when I got back to the station Chief Morris ripped me a new one for a good five minutes before starting to joking with me about it. Ever since the day I brought you to meet my co-workers at the fire house they always asked if I kissed you and everyday I say no. That's when they start teasing me."_

_"See I knew..."_

_"Mileena, please let me finish. I never asked you to remove the veil, and I won't ask because I respect you to much. I don't mind not being able to kiss you on the lips. It's not an issue for me. I love being able to hold you in my arms and kiss you on the forehead. In a lot a ways I find it more intimate. That's what makes this relationship special. Do you think this is special?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Then why do you want to break up?" he asked. For the first time since he was saying his piece she looked him in the eye, while hers began to water up._

_"Because like everyone else you'll find me disgusting and call it off with me."_

_"Mileena, how can I call find you disgusting? You're the greatest thing that has happened to me in a long time. If you ever are comfortable enough around me to remove that veil of yours willingly, great! If not, I'm perfectly content with the way things are. But if the day ever comes for you to remove this cloth barrier and allow me to see your face, your whole face I promise I won't run away. I promise to stay right by your side and show you how much you mean to me." said the man before pulling her into his chest she can let loose of the silent sobs she's been holding in._

_End Flashback:_

"Then three weeks later he keeps his promise to me. I don't know how he does it, but, he makes me feel the exact thing he calls me. Gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?" asked Mileena trying to keep the tears from roll down her face yet failing to do so. The other women weren't having much luck either. The story moved them.

"Sis was right. He is a sweetheart. Why can't I find a guy like that?"

"If I wasn't with the black dragon I would still think men like that were possible to find. You definitely have a gem of a guy."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, I'm jealous of you Mileena." said the Edenian princess to everyone's surprise including her own.

"Raiden!" called the blond woman of the group. The deity appeared seconds later in his dark armor.

"You bellowed?"

"Sorry, I wanted to see if you were in drag." That simple comment was enough to shock anybody, even a thunder god.

"Why?" Raiden asked warily, semi-afraid of the answer.

"Because I thought I would see you in make-up, high heels, lace camisole, and a sailor's skirt, before I would ever hear Kitana said she was jealous of her." It didn't take to long for Earthrealm's protector to comprehend the sentence, but, enough time passed for the women who were actually began picturing it and snickered.

"Does this have anything to do with the new boyfriend I keep hearing about?" Raiden asked in a strained mortified voice.

"Yes."

"Where is he? If someone can make Kitana envious of Mileena I need to meet them."

"If what he said was true he was dragged to some strip club by my Dad and Kintaro, I believe Liu is with them." said Mileena recovering from the humor from the earlier comment about Raiden.

"Great. Knowing Shao he probably took them to the one place that serves the strongest drinks with the youngest girls possible." Raiden complained teleporting out sensing the champion of Mortal Kombat.

"You know I feel sorry for him." said Jade with a thoughtful look.

"Raiden will be fine. He's a thunder god." Sheeva said waving a dismissive hand.

"Not him, her boyfriend. Remember what Shao did whenever Kitana had a guy around the palace." Kitana and Mileena exchanged looks of fear at this realization.

"Mileena, I'm sure you don't have to worry about anything. Liu and Kung are with them along with whoever else they decided to bring along. He wouldn't openly torture him in front of them." 'I hope.' Sindel added silently in her mind.

"Yeah the worst thing he'll probably do is try and get him drunk and then interrogate him." Nitara pitched in trying to help the situation.

"There's a slight problem with that. You see he doesn't drink except on rare occasions. The last time he did drink was a glass of red wine I bought when he fixed me dinner on our three month anniversary if you call that drinking."

"He doesn't go to the bar with his friends and have a few beers?" asked Frost surprised.

"No. Something about his father abusing him while drunk made him only touch alcohol when it's a special occasion. He's the station's designated driver." At that moment the phone rang. With some apprehension, but, overruled by concern Mileena put her phone on speaker.

"Hello."

_**"Hello, sweetheart, having fun with the girls?"**_ Apparently Shao Kahn is a nice drunk.

"Yes dad I am."

_**"Good. Why did you send Mr. Sparkles over to us? We were enjoying ourselves when he showed up and spoiled the good time."**_

**_"I hardly call what I saw a good time!" _**Called Raiden only hearing the last half of the comments.

"Well he wanted to meet my boyfriend, because, of something Kitana said."

**_"Kitana's there? Put her on."_** The Outworld Emperor slurred.

"You're on speaker, Shao." The fan user deadpanned not knowing what to expect.

**_"Hello, princess. Now what is that little thing you said that made Mr. Sparkles bolt in here?" _**he asked before laughing at his own joke. The girls just looked at each other going who is this guy and what did he do with the real Shao Kahn?

"It's not that big of a deal. I just said I'm jealous of Mileena because her new boyfriend treats her so well."

**_"Oh, ok. Hey, Liu, Kitana says the fire fighter is a better boyfriend then you." _**The very moment the drunken man on the other side of the phone said 'Hey, Liu,' the princess instantly regretted telling him that, and Mileena was letting her know it with the glare that said everything she wanted to know and a few things she didn't.

"If I was Kit I would hope Liu doesn't attack you know who." Sonya whispered to her girlfriend.

**_"What? I'm a better boyfriend then this guy. Atleast when my friends offer me a drink I take it."_** shouted Liu.

**_"Sitting on someone's chest while Kintaro and Jax hold him down trying to pour a bottle of tequila down their throat isn't what I call offering a drink, Liu Kang."_** Raiden boomed not in the mood to put up with drunken nonsense.

"Shao?"

**_"Yes, Princess?"_**

"Will you put Raiden on the phone?"

**_"Sure. Mr. Sparkles, Kitana wants to talk to you." _**an audible groan was barely heard over the background music before the phone was turned over to the god who was debating saying to hell with it and electrocute all of them.

**_"Go help Sub Zero with the ice." _**Raiden ordered.**_ "How can I help you, Kitana?"_**

"What happened over there?"

**_"Well from what the only person that was sober for the entire thing told me everything went down hill after Liu and Kung had their lap dances."_** Obviously the last part of that answering machine message wasn't a joke.

"Ok." Kitana said trying to keep from loosing her temper, but, the tone of her voice told Raiden he better make the suggestion to a certain monk he better stay away from the woman for a few days

"Raiden, you better tell Kung he's a dead man next time I see him." Jade shouted.

**_"I'll make sure to do so."_** Raiden said trying to remember that he was immortal and shouldn't be afraid of a mortal woman. _**"Anyway, Shao continued interrogating him when a particular response was meet with some scrutiny."**_

"Scrutiny?" asked Sindel already not liking where this was going.

_**"Basically, Shao, thought he was lying and was about to torture him when Stryker came up with the brilliant suggestion that a drunk man can't tell lies. After that a large fight broke out resulting in several bouncers unconscious."**_

"Oh my god!" Kira exclaimed.

**_"Don't worry they were lucky it was the guys that hit them and not Mileena's boyfriend. Kung has a concussion from his head bouncing off a table, Sub Zero has a black eye, Stryker is trying to stop his broken nose from bleeding, Jax is sporting a busted lip, Shao at the very least has a few cracked teeth and don't get me started on Shang."_**

"What happened to Shang?" asked Li Mei.

**_"Let's just say he is going to wish he was Baraka in the morning."_**

"Raiden, what was the comment that Shao Kahn thought was a lie?" inquired Mileena suspicious that there was quite a few more injuries then the thunder god was letting on.

**_"The fire fighter said..."_**

**_"Finish that sentence and I make what I did to Shang look like child's play, and I don't mean the horror movie!" an irate voice shouted._**

**_"Mileena is on the other end I hope you know."_**

**_"And I hope you know that is all the more reason for you not to say it. I want to be the one that says it to her, not some third party."_**

**_"Well then tell her yourself."_** said the thunder god handing the phone over.

**_"Raiden, I was planning on telling her in person not over the phone."_**

**_"If that's the case let me help."_** Raiden spoke mischievously before electricity was heard and the phone was dropped. Seconds later the man appeared. He was wearing Khaki pants that covered his black sneakers. A black alcohol drenched shirt covered his chest and the women could smell it's pungent aroma, even his soul patch was smelling of the vile drink. His short blond hair was spiked and eyes contracted themselves at the moment because their icy blue color gave way to frustration and furry.

"I'm going to kill that guy." He muttered from underneath his hands moved down his face.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Mileena anxious.

"Yes I do, Gorgeous." said the fire fighter is former mood turning to one of happiness. "For the past five months I've been dating most amazing girl in the world. Every time I'm with her I can't help but enjoy it. Then yesterday I had an epiphany. I just helped this elderly couple out of a burning building just seconds before it collapsed. Now that is a fairly regular occurrence considering my line of work, but, there was something different this time. When I checked on the elderly couple that was being looked at by the EMTs I saw them holding each other. When I asked if they'll be ok the man said something I didn't expect. He told me 'Son, we'll be fine. I've been with this woman for the past fifty years and I love her even more now then I did when we were your age. We might have lost our home but we didn't loose each other. I want to thank you for your bravery, because, if you hadn't been there to pull my wife out I wouldn't know what to do." That's when the man paused for moment to let small smile come across his face before he continued.

"Before I even got to chance to say he didn't need to thank me I saw him pull her closer and kiss her on the forehead. After that everything clicked. Instead of an old man and an old woman I saw us and I knew right then and there. I love you, Mileena, with all of my heart and soul." Before the woman these beautiful words were being spoken to could react she watched her boyfriend get on one knee and pull something out of his pocket. "I want you to wear this ring as promise. A promise of my undying love and devotion. A promise that someday in our future the next ring I buy for you will be one that matched your beauty both inside and out. A promise that I will ask you to marry me." All the women that were watching this touching scene unfold before their very eyes couldn't help crying, especially Mileena. As the man returned to a vertical base she ripped off her veil without a seconds hesitation and proceed to kiss him as best she could. Neither wanting to pull away until one of her sharp teeth cut his lower lip.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Mileena apologized touching the bleeding wound with her index finger. Before she pulled it away he grabbed her hand and sucked the blood off the digit.

"Don't worry about, Gorgeous. It was the first time we kissed so something had to go wrong. We can get better at it. Besides I kind of liked it." The woman just slapped his chest and tried to run away but he grabbed her from behind. Arms around the waist and kissing the base of the neck.

"You know you wouldn't have to worry about that cut on your lip if you had someone that has there lips." said Kitana. The group watched as the man whispered in his Gorgeous's ear and she nodded.

"Are you saying that I should be your boyfriend instead of Mileena's?"

"Basically."

"No thanks. Mileena is a lot better looking then you. Why would I downgrade?" The girls watched the princess's jaw drop while her clone cracked up laughing before slapping his shoulder as best she could.

"Behave." she said regaining from the hilarity of someone telling her 'sister' off.

"I love you, Mileena."

"I like hearing you say that. Do it again."

"I love you, Mileena."

"I love you too, Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. That is the express property of Midway.**_

Katina was standing in a stunned silence from the put down by Michael when Tanya decided to open her big mouth.

"Whoa, he really slammed Kit with that comment."

"How dare you say that to me? Don't you know I'm heir to the thrown of Edenia?" she fumed.

"I wouldn't care if all of a sudden you became Halle Berry wearing the Catwoman costume. It would still be a downgrade." the fire fighter shot back unknowingly provoking Katina to lunge forward and proceed to kill him if a certain Special Forces soldier catching her.

"Relax, Katina. You were asking for it anyway by saying he should be your boyfriend." Sonya stated trying to stave off the humiliated warrior.

"I don't care. He shouldn't be talking down to me in such a fashion."

"And you wondered why she was hiding him from us." Sareena whispered to Sheeva who empathetically nodded.

"What is the matter dear sister? Didn't like being insulted by my boyfriend?" Mileena teased.

"Obviously he inhaled a little to much smoke to think going out with me would be a downgrade."

"You better not mean what I think you're meaning."

"I mean he must be brain damaged to want a monster like you." Before anybody could react Katina received a harsh blow across the face. Everyone was shocked including Mileena and Michael themselves, but none was more surprised the princess herself for the one who struck her was her very own mother.

"Damnit, Katina, don't you understand what is going on here. That man is madly in love with her despite having that deformity. He practically told her he was going to marry her some time in the future and you have to pick a fight on what should be the happiest moment of her life. I don't care what you are to each other, but, you two share the same DNA which makes you twin sisters and you don't treat your sister like you did just now. Mileena has not only found a man but a good man. One that not very many people find. Out of all of us you should be the most happy for her instead of acting like a spoiled brat. You are royalty so act like it unless you don't really what to be the heir to my throne. A throne that I'll gladly let Mileena and Michael have when they are married if you keep this up." Sindel ranted.

"But…"

"But nothing, Katina. She's your sister and you are a princess so act like it, because I have never been so disappointed in you as I am tonight." The Edenia Queen finished before storming over to the refrigerator taking out a wine cooler and chugging trying to extinguish the fire she felt her.

"She's right you know." Jade stated from her spot across the room.

"Yeah. I know." Katina started before turning to the happy couple. "It's just find this extremely hard to believe. I'm more use to seeing her being distant with men and hearing about what a great guy you are from the stories Mileena is telling plus what Li Mei said about Michael makes me wish I have that with Liu."

"Wow this is the first time I had something you wanted."

"Mileena, don't rub it. I'm trying to apologize."

"Katina, I'm not sure what kind of guy Mileena is painting me out to be, but, I am not him. Me and her do have the occasional argument from time to time. Usually it's because of something stupid I did. But I love her. So as I'm concerned your forgiven." All eyes turned to veiled warrior while she was trying to fringe disinterest. "Mileena?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have something to say?'

"No." Mileena stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Mileena." Michael reprimanded.

"Fine. I'll forgive you too, Katina." With a sigh of relief the women quickly grabbed their favorite sai user to study the ring while the fan warrior and the fire fighter were left standing off to the side.

"So looks like you and her might end up having a better relationship then you do now."

"Yeah. After all she is going to need advice on how to keep a decent man because of you."

"Maybe, but, if you ever insult her like that again Liu Kang or no Liu Kang I will put your ass into the ground." The Edenian princess initial shock to the threat was soon overruled by a thought.

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Of course." He said before attempting to rescue his girlfriend by the mob of women. Katina was left alone with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. That's how Sindel found her upon returning.

"So you three worked this out?"

"Yes we did mother. Did you really mean what you said? About letting Mileena take the throne over me?"

"If I had to yes. Being with that man is changing her. She's not the same woman she was years ago. Granted she'll always be rough around the edges but he has warmed a heart that has been cold for far to long. I've noticed it the moment I walked into the door."

"I guess in a way that fire fighter saved something that we all thought was dead a long time ago. I honestly hope they do get married. He is good for her. She's use to having to rely on herself for protection, and now he wants to protect her too."

"Really?"

"Can you think of a reason why would threaten me harm for insulting her knowing I had Liu around to protect me?" Sindel just smiled as the mother and daughter watched as Michael rescued the woman he loved from the women that were grabbing the arm that showed a simple promise ring to admire it.

**__**

"Hello? Is someone still there?" called Raiden from the other end of the phone. 

"Yes, Raiden. We're still here." said Sheeva annoyed that her fun was spoiled.

**__**

"Good, because, I was wondering what I can do with these guys. I'm not about to let them to drive anywhere in Kintaro's Hummer."

"Teleport them to my place and tell them they can play my Xbox 360 and there should be a few spare cases of beer in the fridge that they can crack open. That way they'll have a place to crash for the night and a reason to stay there." Michael said.

**__**

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to pick you up after dropping them off?"

"Sure. As much as I love Mileena if I start staying around these women I'll eventually grow a uterus before I know it. Bye Raiden."

**__**

"Goodbye." said the thunder god before hanging up. 

"Umm, I thought you didn't drink." Ashrah stated in confusion.

"I don't."

"Then why do you have beer in your refrigerator?" asked a purple clad warrior.

"Because I work in a fire house were most of the guys are single and half of the station wives don't like the idea of their husbands coming home drunk after a long shift waking the kids up. Plus there is also the occasional time Chief Morris's wife decides to throw him out and I live relatively close to the station. So we all agreed that my place would be the prefect place for them to stay until I find someone." he explained before realizing who he was talking to. "Li Mei? What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm sort of friends with your girlfriend."

"Oh ok."

"Do you want me to introduce you to everybody?" asked Mileena.

"If you don't mind."

"Alright, that's Sheeva, Kintaro's wife. That is Nitara she comes from a race of Vampires so don't let her bite you."

"I'm not because there is only one woman that I want to sink her teeth in me." was the flirtatious reply that was rewarded with a slap and the roll of the eyes.

"You're incorrigible."

"You're saying it as if it was a bad thing."

"Mileena, you might want to finish before Raiden shows up." Sonya reminded the pair.

"Yeah. There is Ashrah, Tanya, Kira, Jade, and Queen Sindel. You already know those three and my sister."

"It's nice to meet you ladies." Michael said which was responded in kind as Raiden made his appearance. "I guess you were able to get them to my apartment without to much trouble."

"Yeah. We were finally able to set Shang's limbs and get them in temporary cast. He'll be fine after he gets back to his home tomorrow and perform his usual healing techniques. He's currently sleeping at this moment."

"Please tell me you washed his hair before putting him to bed."

"No but I made Stryker do it. By the way Sheeva don't question Kintaro if you notice him walking a little awkward tomorrow because he won't talk about it and I hope Shang won't remember it." Raiden added before giving Michael an incredulous stare.

"Hey he was the one that said Shang was a pain in the ass. By the way how many did it take to pull him out?"

"Shao, Jax, Kung Lao and myself. Liu would have helped to but Sub-zero was busy bandaging his broken hand." The girls stared at from Michael to Raiden and back.

"Remind me to stay on his good side." Katina stated knowing having realizing the full effect of her clone's boyfriends anger.

"Oh come on. Liu was would have been worse if Jax and Kintaro hadn't grabbed me from behind."

"Michael, two words. Anger Management." Sonya stated.

"This coming from Ms. Shoot-First-Ask-Questions-Later." Frost teased.

"Now don't you start with me. After all you attacked me first."

"Hey I thought you were trespassing on Lin Kuei grounds. How was I suppose to know you were friends with my Sifu?"

"You would have if you hadn't took the time to ask me why I was there before trying to shank me like I was a street whore."

"If you two are going to make-out do it some place that isn't my apartment." Mileena interrupted effectively ending the fight.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around you two." Katina added.

"I don't want to know." Raiden said feeling extremely awkward about the situation. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah. I see you tomorrow Gorgeous." Michael said before carefully kissing on the tarkartan like female on her mouth before placing a hand the thunder god's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that a bolt of lightning the two disappeared leaving the apartment testosterone free.

"I can't believe all that happen." said Sareena still amazed at the fact a human is in love with the Outworld warrior and she never had to change her appearance.

"Yeah. Oh Mileena you might want your veil back on." Kira said handing the earlier discarded item to her. The pink warrior just absentmindedly placed it back on with years of practice could achieve never once noticing they all had seen her face for the past few minutes.

"I can't wait to see the engagement ring he'll give me." Mileena thought to herself feeling extremely giddy.

**__**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of it's characters. I don't even own a Mileena action figure, and that sucks because she's my favorite._**

**_The Next Morning_**

As the sun rose into the sky Johnny Cage climbed the stairs of an apartment complex deliberating how exactly he was going to try and convince the rumored boyfriend of a girl he wanted for his new movie to talk her into it. According to his source he would be in for quite the surprise when he saw him, and the source was very reliable considering it was one Sonya Blade. A few moments after knocking a man wearing a blue shirt and long black pants opened the door.

"Stryker?! You're Mileena's new boyfriend?"

"Yeah right, Cage, I would rather be rapped by Motaro then going out with Ms. Jagged Teeth." As soon as that comment left the good Captain's mouth a frying pan connected with the back of his skull. "OWW!"

"Nice aim." Johnny saw Raiden compliment as the NYPD Riot Officer bent over to pick up the improvisational projectile from his spot beside a modest table.

"Thanks." said a man that the movie star didn't recognize who at the moment was busy cooking breakfast.

"What was that for?" complained Stryker.

"For insulting my girlfriend."

"You could have just got in my face. I have a splitting headache from the hangover without you throwing a frying pan at me."

"Stryker if you don't stop yelling I'll throw my hat at you and then you'll have a splitting headache." mouthed off Kung Lao from his precarious position on the front room coffee table as he woke up. For the first time since the door open Johnny noticed the other people that were laying around the apartment. Shao Kahn was lean backed in the recliner, Kintaro was lying on right side in the couch, Jax was asleep in front of the television holding an Xbox 360 controller, Sub-Zero was curled up in the a corner and Liu Kang was sleeping with his back facing Kung's on the coffee table.

"Who had the party?" asked the celebrity.

"Actually it was more like a way to save the public from a few drunk drivers." Raiden commented as Fujin arrived to take a seat.

"Have I missed anything?"

"No not yet."

"Stryker, what happened to your face?" asked Johnny getting over his initial shock and noticing the black eyes.

"Talk to the jerk that punched me." was the response he received while the NYPD officer was point to the man in the kitchen. Before he got the chance to ask Raiden interrupted.

"Trust me Johnny you don't want to know. Kung how do you feel?"

"Like I got in a fight with a freight train and it won."

"Good. Go wake up Shang and help get him out of bed. Stryker why don't you wake those four up."

"Raiden, I'm already up thanks to Stryker's moaning." Shao Kahn grumbled. The Outworld emperor soon noticed the coffee mugs sitting on the counter and the full pot so he decided to help himself. He soon realized how bad of an idea it was as he yelled in pain much to Michael as well the wind and thunder gods glee and the displeasure of the three that were asleep and the two who were awake.

"Shao, can you please save the yelling for a time I don't have a headache." Jax chastised wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"Excuse me but for some reason my teeth hurt."

"That's because you need to see the dentist thanks to one of a certain fire fighters fist." Raiden remarked.

"Huh?" was the confused response from the emperor. To bad the Shokan didn't give him a chance to get his answer.

"Someone please tell me I didn't get so drunk I let one of those strippers use a strap-on on me like the last time." Both Raiden and Fujin fought to keep from laughing while the Earthrealm fighters stared at him.

"Kintaro, I can honestly say that didn't happen." Michael responded with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Good, because the last thing I need is Sheeva accusing me of cheating."

"Raiden," Liu Kan started, "can you please tell me why hand is broken?"

"It probably has to do with the same reason I'm like this." Shang stated walking in to the room with his arms out in front of him. They were currently in casts and it appeared the he was doing a bad Frankenstein impression. Kung Lao was right behind him confused to the injuries as well.

"Well long story short, all of you tried to get Mileena's boyfriend drunk." Raiden answered.

"Why?" was the resounding response with a wince from those who had hangovers.

"Because during the time Shao Kahn was badgering me about my relationship Stryker thought it would be a good idea to get me drunk. Shortly afterwards we got into a fight." Michael responded only to receive a booming laughter that was cut short do to headaches and eight glares to the one that didn't stop for that reason.

"Yeah, and some how you kicked all of our butts." Kintaro sarcastically replied.

"I wouldn't say he did that but he diffidently did his far share considering by the time I got there you and Jax were holding him down while Liu was attempting to drown him in Tequila." Raiden responded remembering the visual while Shang was in the position he was trying to get out of.

"Ok but why were we doing that?" Asked Sub-Zero before he heard his answer in a bone chilling sweet voice.

"I don't know, Sifu. Maybe it has something to do with all of you not believing him when he said he was in love with Mileena." All the guys that had there backs towards the doorway slowly turned around noticing that a group of thirteen women were standing right behind them and not a single one appeared to be pleased. Over half of the girls had picked out which guy to glare at too.

"Party time." Raiden whispered as Fujin quickly pulled Johnny out of the crossfire and Michael began attempting to ignore what was about to happen so the food he was preparing wouldn't be burnt.

Mileena had her eyes dead set on Stryker, Sonya's sights were set on Jax, Sareena and Frost's icy stares had homed in on Sub-Zero, Sheeva had her jaw clinched and arms crossed eyeballing her husband, both Jade and Kitana were issuing a non-vocal challenge for their respective boyfriends to speak, and Sindel ultimately decided she should do the same to her one time spouse. As much as Shang would hate to admit it he gladly accepted the pity that the other women were giving him by not glaring at him considering he would be defenseless against the slaps he undoubtedly knew was coming for the others.

"Good Morning, Gorgeous, do you want me to fix you breakfast?"

"Thank you, Michael. Would you be willing to make me an omelet?"

"Of course I'm willing. Is there anything special you want on it?"

"Cheese, bell peppers, some mushrooms and if it isn't much trouble STRYKER'S GONADS." Mileena hissed before eight hands reached out and hit their prospected targets repeatedly.

"Stryker, Stryker, how could you go along with an idea from that idiot Jax!"

"Sub Zero where was that internal lie detector you always tell me you have when all of that was going on."

"How could you not believe that man was in love with my best friend you jerk?"

"What happened to always help the people in need stuff you preach about to those kids at the school the other day, Kung Lao!"

"I am madder at you then I ever been in all my days, Shao!"

"Why couldn't you stop them from attacking him instead of helping? I can't believe you are such a moron, Liu Kang!"

The boys were to busy trying to deflect the blows and resist the pain the voices of the women were causing to come up with an intelligent response. When Tanya glimpsed at Shang she noticed he had the good sense to look abashed for his actions of the previous night incase one of the others decided he might need to be reprimanded also. Soon the all of the slaps had seized when Liu got the idea to start apologizing to Michael about the whole ordeal and the men started following suit.

"All right guys apology accepted under the condition that you help me make breakfast for everyone here."

"Michael you might want to rethink that because last time Kintaro cooked he nearly destroyed my kitchen." Sheeva stated.

"And don't forget Shao never made his own meals." Sindel added.

"Well I'm sure they can at least cut and peel some of the fruit I have in fridge. You can't tell me they are incompetent to use a knife." He said handing the two men a pair of knifes.

"Umm… how am I going to help with me like this?" asked the soul stealing sorcerer.

"Don't worry about it Shang. Besides I'm sure Stryker would be more then willing to feed you breakfast."

"Oh I don't think he wouldn't mind doing that. Would you?" Kira asked holding one her knifes dangerously close to his skin.

"No I wouldn't." The captain answered before hurriedly making his way to the kitchen.

"Good." Michael started before turning his attention to the monks, "You guys don't worry about helping out with breakfast, but, if at all possible could you guys wash and dry the dishes when we're done."

"Sure." Kung Lao eagerly agreed remembering the last time he tried to cook for Jade a romantic Italian dinner only to order delivery. Not that she knew of course. To bad Liu wasn't so eager to agree.

"I guess so, but, why? Kitana could tell you I'm an excellent chief."

"Because I think a certain pair of girls will keep the two of you busy considering a certain event from last night." While the monks stared at the firefighter before turning to Raiden for help as a maniacal gleam came to their girlfriends eyes. With an ever growing grin on his face the thunder god spoke.

"Two words: Lap Dance." With that said the monks started cowering as the Edenian princess and her best friend started a new round of punish the boyfriend. Johnny Cage just looked on in bewilderment trying to figure out what in the Neitherrealm was going on.

"Cage, if you don't mind me asking, but, what are you doing here?" Li Mei questioned.

"Honestly, I don't remember." he answered seeing Michael kiss Mileena on the forehead as he wrapped a single arm around her and she hugged him.

--

**_A/N: Hopefully for those that haven't figured out what happend to Shang the comment Kintaro made helped you out. Until next time for one of my fanfics Shogun Out!_**


End file.
